Dans, min alba astrée
by Moritazul
Summary: Algunas personas gustan de aprender cosas nuevas para impresionar a su pareja. Shaina, por ejemplo, ha optado por el baile. ¿Le resultará?


La blanca y delgada sábana, resplandeciente con los traviesos rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana, reposaba delicadamente sobre el cuerpo de la joven, escondiendo su figura hecha un ovillo sobre la cama. Sólo la maraña de cabellos verdes alcanzaba a distinguirse en el confortable lecho. Pero el dulce sueño en el que se encontraba sumida, se vio interrumpido con los incesantes ladridos de algún perro que se había colado al campo de las amazonas. Así, de golpe Shaina fue arrancada de los brazos de Morfeo.

Habría, como siempre, de tomarse unos diez minutos antes de poner un pie fuera de la cama, pero al echar una rápida mirada al reloj, abrió sus ojos como platos y se levantó de un salto. En menos de menos de veinte minutos comenzaría su clase, y ella apenas iba despertando. El maldito despertador debía haberse descompuesto. Sin perder el tiempo, corrió a la ducha para darse un rápido baño, y sólo de milagro no cayó al resbalar con la prisa que llevaba al salir de la regadera. Cuando estuvo vestida, se dirigió a la cocina, recogiéndose el cabello en el camino. De su desayuno podía olvidarse, de modo que apenas estar lista, se dirigió a Atenas a la velocidad del sonido.

Una vez en la ciudad, sacó de su bolsa el volante que días atrás le habían dado en una plaza comercial. _"¡Sorprende a tu pareja con un baile muy especial!" _decía el encabezado, que de inmediato había captado su atención. Cierto que meses atrás le había pedido al maestro Dohko que le enseñara a bailar para así impresionar a Afrodita, pero la oportunidad para sacarle brillo a la pista nunca se dio, y las clases quedaron en el olvido, junto con lo poco que había podido aprender. Retomarlo no sería una mala idea, pero en esta ocasión, sería imposible pedirle ayuda nuevamente al maestro sin que los celos de su enamorado provocaran una guerra de mil días. Por ello se encontraba ahora buscando, panfleto en mano, la dirección de la academia donde se impartía el curso.

Luego de meterse por algunas calles erradas, encontró por fin el lugar, justo en la esquina de una concurrida avenida. Sin pensarlo dos veces, entró para encontrarse un amplio salón, muy bien iluminado, con suelo de madera. Los largos espejos que cubrían dos de las cuatro paredes llamaron su atención. Curioso, tendría que verse ella misma bailar, detalle que no esperaba al desconocer ese tipo de establecimientos.

—¡Otra cara nueva! Qué gusto —sonó la voz de la instructora, sacándola de sus pensamientos —Adelante, pasa.

Shaina miró a la mujer, una castaña de algunos treinta y tantos años, y luego a sus compañeras de curso, que la miraban con curiosidad. Entonces notó un detalle que, de no haberse distraído con los espejos, habría saltado a la vista apenas llegar: en la clase solamente había mujeres, cuando ella esperaba que se tratara de un grupo mixto. Tal vez los hombres de Rodorio no estaban interesados en ese tipo de cosas. Sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, avanzó hacia donde el resto de las chicas estaban reunidas.

—Perdón por la tardanza.

—No te preocupes. Llegas justo a tiempo. Apenas íbamos a comenzar con el calentamiento. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Shaina.

—Bien Shaina, yo soy Daphne, mucho gusto. Puedes dejar tus cosas por allá, y tomas tu lugar aquí al frente para que puedas ver bien y te acoples pronto.

La amazona hizo como se lo indicaron: dejó su bolsa y su botella de agua en unas bancas ubicadas al otro lado del salón, y regresó para integrarse a la alineación.

—Ahora sí estamos listas. Muy bien, recuerden que esto se trata de divertirse. No importa si en un primer momento sienten que no lo están haciendo bien. Olvídense de eso. Lo importante es lo que proyectan, lo que comunican no sólo a través de sus movimientos, sino a través de su actitud, de sus miradas. Para ello es esencial sentirse seguras, conectar con su fuerza interior femenina, y eso lo van a ir entendiendo poco a poco —dijo mientras dirigía su mirada especialmente a las novatas de la primera fila—Comenzaremos calentando con una serie de movimientos básicos para quitar un poco de tensión, aligerar el ambiente y luego pasaremos a las distintas técnicas.

Enseguida, se agachó para encender la grabadora que se encontraba a un lado de ella, y al comenzar a sonar la música, dio unos pocos pasos hacia adelante.

—¡Empecemos! Vayan siguiendo mis movimientos. Primero, abro compás de piernas, doblo mi rodilla, inclinando mi peso sobre esa pierna. Luego, la otra. Lado a lado, lentamente. Eso es. Ahora —dijo al notar que las más nuevas se familiarizaban con el movimiento— llevo mi hombro al frente, luego el otro, uno y uno, bajando mi mano por el muslo, así. Vacíen su mente, dejen que la música las llene y sobre todo, disfrútenlo, llénense de goce y de fuerza.

Shaina había ido imitando a la profesora, bastante extrañada de estos curiosos pasos, a diferencia de sus compañeras, que se veían muy cómodas con la rutina. Al menos las que parecían tener más experiencia. Y era que la música, los movimientos lentos… no. Aquello no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el tipo de clases que le había dado el maestro Dohko. Aunque tal vez se trataría de un tipo de baile distinto. Además, era apenas el calentamiento, conforme avanzaran seguramente le encontraría sentido.

—Ahora, voy a seguir moviendo mis hombros, pero esta vez de una manera más sutil. Lo que voy a hacer es trazar un ocho, de esta forma. Trazo con mis hombros un ocho hacia atrás, y cada vez conecto mi mirada con el que llevo al frente. Muy bien. Cambio: eso mismo, pero el trazo ahora es hacia el frente, y al mismo tiempo, acaricio mi cuerpo con la mano que llevo adelante. Baja por mi cintura, despacio hacia la cadera, hasta mi muslo. Con un movimiento muy lento y sensual. Uno, dos, uno, dos. No tengan miedo de tocarse, de verse. Intercambien miradas entre su propio cuerpo y el espectador. Miro a un lado, y luego al frente, al otro lado, de nuevo al frente. Vayan trabajando con la mirada, proyecten sensualidad en esa mirada, háganse desear.

La amazona alzó una ceja y miró con extrañeza a la instructora mientras continuaba con la rutina. Esto de verdad comenzaba a parecerle muy, muy raro. Antes de continuar, tenía que saber de qué se trataba exactamente.

—Un momento —interrumpió— ¿se puede saber primero qué clase de baile es este?

—Bueno —dijo la mujer sin dejar de contonearse— como les dije, esto es sólo el calentamiento, no es en sí un baile. Por lo pronto sólo haremos algunos de los movimientos básicos en los cuatro tipos de danzas de las que se compone el curso: stripdance, lapdance, tabledance y poledance.

—Strip… ¡ay, por Zeus! —exclamó estupefacta la peliverde, llamando la atención de todas sus compañeras.

—Pues… sí, el volante era muy claro. Digo, no lo mencionaba explícitamente pero se daba a entender, ¿no?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Si así hubiera sido no estaría aquí. Dioses, hubiera sido mejor ir con el maestro Dohko.

Esa última frase, que escapó más como un susurro para sí misma, no pasó desapercibida, pues de inmediato, sus compañeras comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas y la misma profesora paró la música para acercarse a ella con sumo interés.

—Tú… ¿conoces a Dohko?

—¿Eh?—arqueó una ceja, extrañada, y antes de decir cualquier cosa comprometedora, interrogó a la mujer— ¿Y usted de dónde lo conoce?

—Bueno… nosotros somos algo así como socios. Como vez, este taller de danzas eróticas es exclusivamente para mujeres. Dohko se encarga de impartir el curso que va dirigido a los hombres.

—Y mientras tanto, tú supervisas la obra, ¿verdad, Daphne? —soltó con una pícara sonrisa una mujer rubia, como de la misma edad de la profesora, haciendo a ésta sonrojarse.

—Bueno, yo soy la dueña del negocio, tengo que vigilar que todo esté en orden.

—Pues no eres la única afortunada que lo ha visto en acción —replicó la rubia— Letha, ¿tú lo contrataste para la despedida de soltera de tu prima, verdad?

—Dios, ¡sí! Qué Adonis. Ese hombre sí que sabe dar un espectáculo.

—¡Dime que hizo el numerito de la toalla!

—¡El de la toalla y el del sombrero!

La amazona no podía sino escuchar aquel parloteo llevándose una mano al rostro. Esta vez el maestro había ido demasiado lejos con sus exóticas danzas. Si el patriarca supiera lo que hacía en su tiempo libre.

—Pero bueno Shaina, aún no me has dicho cómo es que tú lo conoces.

—¿Yo? —giró a mirarla sorprendida, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no terminar dejando el santuario al descubierto— Pues… él me dio clases hace algunos meses.

De nuevo, los murmullos llenaron el salón ante la respuesta de la peliverde, que no terminaba de entender por qué tanto revuelo.

—¡Mujer! —se animó por fin a decir la instructora— si el mismo Dohko te enseñó, no necesitas seguir tomando ninguna clase. Hasta creo que me atrevería a pedirte a que me des uno que otro consejo. Pero primero dime… ¿tuviste que desnudarte completamente en tu "graduación"?

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —el rostro de Shaina enrojeció completamente, y a estas alturas, no estaba segura si era por vergüenza o por enojo— ¡Escúcheme bien! Las clases que él me dio eran de baile de salón y ese era el mismo tipo de danza que creí que se enseñaba aquí, pero como veo que esto es más bien una academia de strippers, yo me largo. No comparto con ustedes el gusto por andarse desvistiendo en público.

No alcanzó ella a darse la vuelta, cuando Daphne, alzando la voz, comenzó a defender lo que ella consideraba algo mucho más que una clase de baile.

—Ninguna academia de strippers, Shaina, no seas tan prejuiciosa. De aquí nadie sale para bailar en centros nocturnos, como estás pensando. Si te tomas el tiempo para conocer a estas mujeres, vas a encontrar desde estudiantes hasta amas de casa, enfermeras, profesoras, dentistas, ingenieras, y todas están aquí principalmente porque deseaban ejercitarse de manera divertida, pero han encontrado mucho más. Verás, mis enseñanzas se fundamentan en la confianza que cada quien tiene en sí misma. No se trata sólo de crearles una coreografía y enseñarles algunas cuantas rutinas, yo les enseño a dirigir su cuerpo con sutileza, perspicacia y picardía hacia donde ellas quieran. Mi objetivo principal es que se sientan seguras de sí mismas, que se gusten, que se adoren cuando se miran frente al espejo, que se quieran, y toda esa seguridad aprenden a proyectarla en cada aspecto de su vida cotidiana.

—¿Todo eso con unas clases baile? —cuestionó la amazona con gesto burlón.

—Todo eso y más. Puedes hacer la prueba si no me crees. Te aseguro que si abres tu mente lo disfrutarás, ya lo que decidas hacer con lo que aquí aprendas queda en ti.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que tal vez quieras seguir el consejo del folleto —remarcó con sonrisa traviesa— ¿Tienes novio, Shaina? ¿Alguien a quién regalarle un privado?

—Eso no es…

—Asunto mío, lo sé, lo siento, y disculpa que siga entrometiéndome, pero por tu gesto es fácil intuir la respuesta. Yo sólo te voy a decir ya por último que esto hace maravillas por las relaciones en pareja. Te aseguro que no hay nada más sensual para un hombre que una mujer segura de sí misma. No es nada más bailar por bailar, que claro, la idea por sí sola los vuelve locos, pero de lo que se trata es de aprender a proyectar que no sólo se trata de un trabajo del cuerpo, sino también del alma.

Para este punto, Shaina ya tomaba con mayor seriedad las palabras de la castaña. Algo que no era capaz de sacar de su mente en los últimos días era la idea de que pudiera llegar a aburrir a Afrodita, a caer con su poca experiencia en la monotonía. Un baile erótico sería sin duda algo nuevo y diferente para ofrecerle. Sin embargo… ¿y si él no gustaba de este tipo de espectáculos?

—De acuerdo, lo admito, ahora tienes mi atención. Pero déjame pensarlo primero porque adivinaste, sí hay alguien, pero no estoy segura de que le gusten estas cosas. Tal vez le parezca hasta vulgar.

—Pero qué dices. A los hombres esto les fascina. Aún si es recatado, le encantará ver a la mujer que ama bailando para él.

—Es que no conoces a Afrodita. Es… algo especial.

—Oh, ya veo de qué se trata. Pero no te preocupes, las mujeres disfrutan de esto tanto como los hombres. Es más, no dudo que a tu novia le guste tanto, que hasta venga a tomar clases para devolverte el…

—¿Novia?—exclamó Shaina con una expresión de nerviosismo en su rostro imposible de disimular— ¡No! ¡No es lo que estás imaginando

—Tranquila, querida. No tienes de qué avergonzarte. Aquí todas somos de mente muy abierta, de ninguna manera te vamos a juzgar por ser les…

—¡Oye! Estás entendiendo todo mal, y no te culpo, pero Afrodita es mi novio, NOVIO, UN HOMBRE. Sabrá Zeus en qué estaba pensado su madre cuando le puso ese nombre.

Ante las "excusas" de Shaina, Daphne tuvo que ahogar una carcajada. Era como si con su empeño por negar la situación, no hiciera más que confirmarla. Pero para no incomodarla más, dejó el tema de lado.

—De acuerdo, lo siento mucho. Pero bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿Te quedas a una clase, aunque sea? Así puedes ver más detalladamente lo que hacemos aquí, y si no te gusta, lo dejas y ya. No pierdes nada, la primera clase es gratis.

La italiana la miró fijamente unos segundos mientras se lo pensaba bien, para finalmente soltar un _"de acuerdo" _y ocupar de nuevo su lugar en la formación, antes deshecha entre tanto revuelo.

—¡Perfecto! Ya verás que Afrodita quedará fascinada… ¡fascinado! Lo vas a dejar fascinado. Bien, continuemos donde nos quedamos.

"_Vete al diablo, Daphne"_ decía en su mente al retomar el ejercicio.


End file.
